A Hanyou's love for a Phoenix
by Elementalflame92
Summary: Rei gets a surprise visit...actually visit's. That can't be good...can it?
1. Why so early?

Title: A Hanyou's love for a Phoenix

Author: Aznangel0788

Spoilers: None

Pairings: ReixInuyasha/ Maybe more

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything but this fic!

It was a beautiful, misty morning. The wind blew a small comforting breeze, sending warmth to everything it touched. Colored butterflies danced in the air, as wild birds flew around and played near a tall, old tree. Near the old, strong tree, was a small wooden well.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the wooden stairs of her newly painted house.

- In Kagome's bedroom -

"Ugh." Kagome groaned, her face still snuggled against the fluffy pillow she slept on. "What is it now?" She mumbled to herself as she slowly and lazily lifted her head up and off from her pillow. Kagome slowly pushed the blankets off from her slim body, and sat up rubbing her eyes in the process.

Knock, knock+

Kagome turned her head towards her white bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She sleepily asked, staring at the closed door.

"It's mom." Her mother replied in a soft voice, which you could barely hear from the otherside of the door.

"Come in." Kagome said as she took a deep sigh on her white blanket covered bed.

Mrs.Higurashi slowly opened the door, and entered her daughters tidied room.

"Still in bed?" She asked sitting by her daughters side.

Kagome looked at her mother, and gave her a small, tired smile.

"Yup." She simply replied. Kagome looked at the clock, which was flashing the time, 6:13. "Why wake me up so early on a Saturday?" Kagome asked arching her back, while she stretched her arms out infront of her.

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" Her mother asked as she started to make Kagome's bed, even though Kagome was still on it.

Kagome watched her mother as she started to fix the white blankets on her bed.

"Ummm...not really." She simply replied, hugging one of her bare legs against her chest.

Her mother fluffed her pillow up, then set it neatly down back at the head of the bed.

"We have to pick you're cousin up." Her mother said as she looked at her daughter. "Remember?" She asked her, seeing eye to eye.

Kagome searched back in her thoughts.

- Flashback -

_"So, wait, what?" She asked._

_"You're grandfather died, and now I am responsible for his grandaughter, which also happens to be my neice." Her mother simply answered, as she put the dirty clothes into the washer. "So...you and I will be going to the subway to pick her up tomorrow. You're cousin that is."_

_Kagome watched as her mother did the laundry. Putting a batch of clothes into the dryer, then turning it on._

_"Which...cousin?" She curiously asked._

_Her mother finished loading the laundry, and closed the washer, turning it on._

_"Well, the only cousin you have." She said slowly turning around to face her daughter._

_Kagome slightly tilted her head._

_"And who might that be?" Kagome questioned._

_Her mother looked at her with a smile._

_"Rei Hino."_

- End of Flash back-

"Hino Rei." The girl with dark raiven hair said, as the silver subway bus zoomed past behind her. She stuck her slim hand out to shake the other girls hand.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied, gently shaking her cousin's hand. For a mere moment, both girls just stared each other in the eyes. They didn't know what, but...both felt a strong connection between the two. And they didn't know what it was.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Kagome's mother suprisingly said with joy, as she gave her neice a nice welcoming hug.

Rei smiled as she was embraced by her aunt. Oh how she wished to feel herself in her mothers arms. Just once, would be enough to last a lifetime. Everyone had left her now. Her mother...her father, and along with him Kaidou... and now...her grandfather. And now...she was by herself...no friends...no one. Well, except for her cousin's and her aunt. But, she barely know's them.

The two pulled away from the hug.

Kagome's mom had her hand's on her cousin's shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Rei, and studied her, with a smile.

"You have grown, beautifully." She said with a smile.

Rei smiled genuinely.

Mrs. Higurashi helped Rei with her luggage, along with Kagome. Then the three headed out of the crowded subway, and started back to the Higurashi residence.

- At the Higurashi home -

Mrs. Higurashi turned off the car, while Kagome and Rei slowly opened the back doors of the vehicle. Kagome's mom popped the trunk open, so that they could get all of Rei's belongings in the house.

Rei took a sigh, and looked at the fairly large sized house, which she would be soon to call, home.

"Need any help?" Kagome asked Rei, as she walked up beside her at the back of the car.

Rei faced her cousin, and smiled weakly.

"...sure." She said with appreciation.

Kagome took two black medium sized suitcases while Rei took two as well.

"Ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, as she closed the trunk of the car.

The wind blew softly, making the green grass dance and helping the tall tree create its own melody.

Rei looked up to the baby blue sky, to find a hawk floating above them in the air.

"Rei?" She heard her cousin say her name.

Rei slowly brought her attention back to her relatives. She nodded her head with a small smile.

"Ready." She replied.

The three woman walked on the cement walkway, up to the brown wooden front door.

Mrs. Higurashi's keys jingled as she unlocked the door with her house key. She pushed the fairly light door open, and stood out of the way, to let Rei and her daughter enter the house first.

Rei slowly entered the quiet house, and looked at her surroundings. She saw a large living room to her right, and a kitchen to her left, with a staircase straight ahead of her.

"Welcome home." Mrs. Higurashi softly with a smile.

Rei slightly glanced behind her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said with a smile, before she faced the front again. "Home." she whispered.

**Authors notes:**

Hope you liked the first chapter. I know it might be a bit boring, but I promise, it will get better. Hope to see some reveiws, and until them, see you later!


	2. Old memories and a Suprise Visit

FYI: The words in _ITALIC_ are flashbacks. : )

As day grew older, the sun started to set and sky began to darken, while the stars slowly appear one by one, in the blue sky.

The noise of raw meat sizzling on a hot pan filled the air, as Mrs. Higurashi started to cook dinner.

"This is you're room." Kagome said as she entered a medium sized bedroom. The flooring was wood, looking highly priced. The room had a twin bed, covered in green blankets on the right side of the room, in the middle of the right side wall. On the left side of the room was a wooden, white painted, desk top, with a 12 inch tall, blue lamp on the left side corner. And on the back side wall, was a large white bordered window, which, the roof under the boarder of the window, was located. Under the window, was a small wooden drawer, 3 feet in height.

Rei slowly entered the room, and set her luggage on the wooden floor. She looked around the tided room, studying the area.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome looked behind her and towards the stairs, then back at Rei.

"I better go." She said with a small smile.

Rei slightly turned her head to her left, and softly nodded her head.

Kagome took a deep sigh, before she turned around, and left.

After hearing the light footsteps of her cousin going down the staircase, Rei slowly grabbed her heavy suitcases, and plopped them onto the green blanketed bed. Or,- I mean...HER green blanketed bed that is.

Zzzzzzip +

The noise of Rei unzipping her luggage filled the light baby blue painted room. She slowly took one of her new, wrinkled red t-shirts out, and held it close infront of her.

The young miko sighed, as she dropped the shirt carlessly back down inside of the suitcase. She then slowly unzipped a folder sized pocket inside of the suitcase, sticking her slim hand into the pocket, and pulling something out. Rei sadly looked down to her clenched fist, and slowly opened her slim hand, to reveal a necklace. The chain was made out of gold, a thin chain, but beautiful none-the-less. And dangling from the chain, was a small red phoenix, made out of glass. In the middle of the phoenix's body, was the sign for fire. It was beautiful, alright. It sparkled in the sun's light, and glimmered in the moons.

Rei looked to her left, where the window was. The white blinds were closed, disableing the sun's ray's to enter the empty room.

Rei gracefully walked to the window, and opened the white shades, letting what was left of the sun's light, enter the room. The scenery of her cousin's front yard, was beautiful. Rei pulled the string on the right side of the window, which lifted the shade up.

The grass was colored a healthy green, and there was a large tree. It was very tall, which only meant that it was old as well.

Rei slowly opened the window and leaned against the window's ledge. She watched as the newly grown leaves on the tree started to dance as the wind picked up. Rei looked up to the, now darken blue sky. The stars twinkled and showed off its light, as the moon was clearly visible, giving off its false energy. A small, relaxing breeze brushed past the raven haired miko.

_It was a dark mysterious night. Everything laid still. The lush, green grass...the strong, colorful trees...the glowing, beautiful stars...everything._

_"GRANDPA!" She horrifyingly screamed, as she quickly ran by her grandfathers side._

_The room was dark, and the window, broken open._

_She slowly and carefully pulled his limp body off from the cold wooden ground, and onto her lap. He looked so weak...so helpless...so frail._

_"...Grandpa Hino?" She quietly whispered, with saddened tears welling up in her amethyst eyes._

_He slowly and painfully took two deep breaths, as he struggled to open his eyes._

_"Rr...Rei." She heard him softly say, as his eyes blindly searched for her, in the darkness of the room._

_She held his deathly cold hand in her soft, slim one._

_"I'm here." She said with a small, weak smile, as her crystal transparent tears slid down her soft creamy skinned cheeks._

_He slowly turned his head towards her voice._

_"Rei..." He softly said. "You're...you're in danger." He pushed himself to say. Rei was confused. She didn't know what he was trying to say._

_"What are you trying to say?" She asked him in a hushed tone, as her ears needed to hear an answer._

_The wind started to ferociously blow, ripping the colored leaves off of the tall trees. The wind chimes, created their own melodies as the wind clanked the metal bars together. Street lights flickered on and off, due to mother natures behavior._

_"He...he's searching...for you." He said between small quick breaths._

_Rei lightly shook her head, with confusion, frustration, and sadness._

_"Who?" Rei quickly asked, as tears fell from her violet eyes, splattering onto her grandfathers old, wrinkled skin._

_"Nnn...Na-"_

"Rei!" She heard someone, politely calling out her name, shattering the thoughts that currently haunted her mind.

The raven haired miko turned her head towards the brown wooden door...and stared at it, as she took slow, deep breaths. Rei slowly looked down into her hands, where she still held the phoenix necklace.

All she had left, was a memory now. Just...a memory.

Rei shut the window, securly closed, and made sure that she locked it.

'Why did he have to leave?' She thought to herself. 'Why did he have to go so soon?' She asked herself, as she stood by the closed window. Warm tears began to invade her amethyst eyes. 'No, Rei. You can't.' She scolded herself, clenching the necklace in her hand, while she lowered her head as she closed her eyes to prevent the un-invited tears to fall.

"Rei?" She heard a soft voice say, behind her.

Rei shot open her eyes and lifted her head up as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Are-you...ok?"

Rei quickly turned around and faked a smile, as best as she could.

"Yeah, I'm..." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Kagome." She assured with a nod.

Kagome genuinely smiled. "Dinner's ready."

- At the dinner table -

The table was rectangular, and made out of reddish birch wood. Width-wise, there was only a single cedar materialed chair placed in between the legs of the table. And legnth wise, two chairs were placed.

Mrs. Higurashi sat at the head of the table, while Kagome sat on the left side of the table, as did Rei. Souta sat on the opposite side of the table, across from his sister, while their grandfather sat at the other end of the table.

Rei stuck her fork onto the spaghetti covered plate, and moved the noodles around a bit. She lighty touched her neck with her free hand's fingers, tracing the gold chain that ran on her neck. Before she came down to the kitchen, on her way there, she slipped on her necklace.

'All just memories now.' She thought to herself.

After dinner Rei insisted that she'd help with the dishes, but Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't accept, and told her, instead to finish unpacking. Rei respected her request, and did as she was told.

Clank, clank +

Kagome washed the dirty dishes in the sink, as it overflowed with bubbles.

"Why don't you show you're cousin around?" Kagome's mother suggested, as she gently laid some dirty plates next to the filled sink.

"What's there to show?" Kagome asked her mother, as she rinsed a soapy, rose pink cup.

"Well...be creative." She replied with a smile, as she patted her daughters shoulder. Kagome smiled at her mother, as she put the cup away in a cabniet. Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon (FYI: dk if that's really her name, but I found it off a website, so I'm just gonna use it.), slowly walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom, leaving her daughter in the kitchen.

"Easy for you to say." Kagome mumbled under her breath, as she unclogged the full sink. The water, slowly started to drain, and the bubbles sank lower and lower into the sink.

"Kagome!" She heard a small voice call out to her.

Kagome looked around the empty kitchen, but no one was there.

She raised a brow. 'Guess I'm hearing things.' She thought to herself, as she turned back and faced the sink. She turned on the faucet, and washed her soapy hands under the warm water.

"Kagooommmeeee!" She heard again. She turned her head again, but still, nothing.

"Hello?" She confusingly said in the empty kitchen. No one answered. 'Kami, I'm going nuts.' She thought to herself.

Knock, knock +

Kagome turned her head and faced the sink again, and looked out of the window that was above the sink.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, as her bottom met the cold wooden flooring. Her hand grasped the white shirt she was wearing, where her heart was located, as it started to beat an unsteady rhythm. Kagome, shocked, looked at the window again, to see something in the darkness with a furry tail. The miko squinted her eyes to get a better veiw of what had caused her near death experience. "Sh...Shippo?" She asked, as she started to calm down pushing herself up and off from the ground.

Shippo widely smiled and waved his small, tiny hand.

Kagome looked around the kitchen to make sure that Rei wasn't in sight.

'Kami, what will Rei think if she see's Shippo?' Kagome worringly thought.

The reincarnted miko quickly wiped her hands dry, before she exited out the house at the front door.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as she went outside in the darkness to find the kit.

Shippo suprisingly hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I came here to visit you." He said with a smile, as he hugged Kagome around the neck.

"Well...that's very...sweet of you." Kagome said as she struggled to talk.

Shippo finally unwrapped his small arms around Kagome's neck, and hopped off onto the lush, green grass.

Kagome started to breath regularly. 'I didn't know Shippo was, THAT, strong.' She smiled at the thought.

"Where have you been?" Shippo asked, as he looked up to Kagome. He couldn't see her very well, since it was dark and all, but he knew it was her.

Kagome crouched down to his height.

"I've been..." Kagome tried to think of an answer. "Busy." She simply stated.

Shippo raised a brow.

"With what?" He curiously asked, as fireflies started to glow in the darkness of the night.

Kagome smiled at the curious kit.

"A lot of things." She responded.

The wind picked up, softly, and played with Kagome's hair, making it dance in the air, along with the grass, and the leaves on the tree.

"Does this mean...you're not coming to visit anymore?" The saddened kit asked lowering his head down along with his ears, under the starry midnight sky.

Kagome looked down at the sadden kit, and lifted his chin up.

"Of course I'm going to still visit." She said assuringly with her chocolate brown eyes.

The kits ears perked up with joy.

"When?" He eagerly asked, clasping his hands together.

"Umm..." Kagome looked up and collected her thoughts. "How about...tomorrow morning?" She asked with a smile as she looked back down at the young kit.

Shippo smiled. "Promise?" He asked, his turquoise eyes shining.

Kagome smiled back at the kit and ruffled his hair.

"Promise."

**Authors notes:**

**Firenze-**I know, its sad. Isn't it? But his death has a lot to do with this plot. : ) Thanks for all you're reveiws. I really appreciate it. : )

**Jay ficlover-** Lol, trust me its not one of those. This is completely different from those guidelines. Thanks for the reveiw!

**Black Rouge-** Thank you. And I will try my best to.

Thank you for you're wonderful reveiws. I will try to update as best as I can, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, hope to see more reveiws, but until next time, See ya!


	3. A growing bond, and shattering news

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I really am. You're probably sick of me apologizing, but I am. So yeah. I hope you like this chapter. It was really hard to work on, cause It was extra long. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my readers for leaving reviews. They keep me up and writing. Oh yeah and before I forget, I do not own any of these characters or places so...dont sue me cause I already said that I dont own nutin but this fic. Tee-hee. So, before the story begins, I'd like to leave a couple of authors praise to my readers: 

**Black Rouge-**Hehe...You'll see.  
**Firenze**-Thanks. : )  
**Rena H.M-**Lol. Thanks. I'll be sure to do that.  
**Jay Ficlover-**They'll be showing up soon.  
**lady pyro1-**Yessum, she is a senshi. Where would the fun be if she wasnt? ; )  
**SnowBlazer-**Hehe, I do now. : )  
**FireyFlames-**Umm...your welcome? Lol, She's my fav too!  
**Rei Minamino-** Lol, yeah its sad. And I dunno, you'll just have to read and see. Smirks. And, heh, won't be too long until then. : )  
**Neominitails-**Hey, I luv Mc D. Lol. You'll see. And, yeah, she is a senshi. : )

Chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered opened as they were ready to begin a fresh, new day. The shining yellow sun was out in the open cloud free sky.

Kagome slowly rubbed her reenergized eyes, as she tiredly kicked off the white feather felt blankets off of her petite, warmed body.

The reincarnated miko stretched out her bare, peach skinned arms and white clothed covered legs relieving her body from stress.

Sighing before she got up, Kagome randomly swung her slim legs to the left side edge of her bed, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Looking at her own reflection in the white bordered mirror across the room, she saw herself in white sleeping pants with rose pink hearts on it, with a white t-shirt to match.

Kagome smiled at herself as she noticed how her hair was not the best it could've been. 'Bad hair day.' She thought to herself, as she lightly set her bare feet onto the wood floor underneath her. Kagome slowly and quietly made her way into the bathroom to wash up.

As the hair dryer was finally turned off, Kagome made her way back into her bedroom to see that the clock has passed 56 minutes from the time she had seen before.

After searching for something to wear, Kagome decided that it was best that'd she got dressed in her school uniform before going to visit the others. Besides, then it'd mean that she wouldn't have to go all the way back into her bedroom, just to get dressed for school.

Slowly creeping down the steps, Kagome slipped her sock covered feet into her brown shoes, placing her yellow, dirtied backpack on her back, shortly after.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed herself up and off from the black bear skinned colored sofa. Quietly making her way to the door, Kagome reached for the golden-rod painted door knob, grasping it as if it would disappear if she let it go.

After listening to the quiet house full of snores, Kagome slowly turned the knob opening it bit by bit, careful that it wouldn't make a creaking noise of any sort. After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome finally opened the door wide enough for herself to slide through.

Taking a breath of relief, Kagome relaxingly placed her right foot outside of the door.

"Kagome?"

She surprisingly heard, eyes growing wide.

The unsuspected teen slowly turned around, suspecting to see her new housemate.

"… Mom…" Kagome said with a fake smile and bead sweat on her forehead.

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter with a smile. "Where are you going?" She softly asked, as she tied the sand dyed apron on herself.

"Oh umm…well…" Kagome poked her two pointer fingers together as she thought of an excuse. "Just gettin some fresh air before I start school ta' day." She said with a forged, embarrassed smile.

"Oh… alright." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she fixed Kagome's shirt collar.

Kagome watched her mother as she 'fixed' up her collar. Smiling at her mothers instincts Kagome felt a rush of pain in her heart.

'She deserves better.' She thought to herself.

"Kagome… Kagome?" She heard her mother call to her.

Kagome softly shook her head and thoughts. "Uh….y…yeah?" She snapped back into reality.

Her mother smiled at her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I said that I would like you to wait for Rei." Her mother reiterated herself.

Kagome raised one of her well lined eye brows. "Ummm…why?" She asked confusingly.

Her mother smiled again. "She'll be attending to you're school now." She said in a motherly tone.

"Oh…" Kagome nodded. "Of course."

Silence entered the room, as the two women in the room had no idea of what to speak of.

"Ah." Kagome's mother exclaimed. The elderly woman gently cupped Kagome's lotion cared elbow, leading her to the kitchen. "Sit, I'll make you some breakfast." She exclaimed with a smile.

☼-With Rei –☼

The raven haired miko was up and about trying on her new uniform. She scrunched her face in distaste.

"Not really my color." She whispered to herself looking at her left shoulder dusting off invisible dust from it. She looked back at the oval shaped mirror in front of her unsure of how she was going to deal with life.

'… A fresh start… great.' She sighed with uncertainty. The fire senshi took a deep breath as she grabbed the black strap on her backpack placing it on her back.

- Flop +

Rei looked down to the small table in front of her. It was the necklace her grandfather had given her.

Rei stared at the memorable piece of jewelry, slowly grasping it in one hand. Slowly turning her palm upward, the miko opened her slim hand gazing at the necklace.

_/Flash back_

_There, a young raven haired girl was, at least the age of 6, crying on the steps of the shrine. It was dark and gloomy. The once beautifully painted sky was now covered in dark gray clouds._

"_Rei?" A soft comforting voice said._

_The little girl sniffled as she wiped her salty clear tears away, quickly standing to turn and face the owner of the voice._

"_What's wrong?" The voice asked as it stepped outside of the shrine._

_One by one, raindrops from the sky slowly invaded the air, wetting the ground and everything else._

_The girl sniffled. "Ojiisan..." She sniffled again as she brought her hand up to rub her round amethyst eyes._

_The old man put his short arm around the girls small shoulders. "What's the matter?" He asked in a caring, soft tone._

_The violet eyed girl looked at her grandfather with puffy red eyes and tear streaks down on her pale white face._

"_Was I a mistake?" She asked._

_The elder man looked at the saddened girl with confusion._

"_Wha... who said that?" He asked in a shocked tone._

_The little girl used her sleeve to wipe her runny nose. "Well… the kids at my school did. They made fun of me for not having a mommy or a daddy." She replied in a broken tone._

_The rain created small puddles of mud and water. The scent of fresh rain erupted into the air creating a peaceful atmosphere._

"_Today was parent day, when we were supposed to bring in our mommies and daddies…" She stopped._

_The Grandfather looked at his granddaughter suspiciously. "And?" He questioned._

_The little girl pouted. "And… I was the only one who…" Little Rei bursted into tears._

_The old man comfortingly pulled the little girl on his lap, rubbing her back._

"_I was the only one who didn't have a mommy or daddy!" She cried out._

_The old man cradled the little girl in his arms until, finally she settled down._

"_You know what Rei?" He asked, as he rocked the little girl back and forth on his lap, as the rain created a soft and sweet lullaby._

_The half awake youngster adjusted her head as she answered with a soft, "What?"_

_The grandfather lightly chuckled as he rubbed the little girls arm to keep her warm from the coldness of the rainfall. "I have something for you." He said in a secretive tone._

_Little Rei responded with the raise of her brows, but nothing else._

_The grandfather smiled at the youngster as he pulled a small gold chain with a red glass shaped phoenix on it out from his right pocket._

"_This is for you, and only you…from you're mother" He whispered the last part into her ear. He slowly and gently put the necklace around her neck, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process. After putting the unique necklace on his granddaughters neck, he held her close and cradled her back and forth._

"_Now you be strong… strong for yourself… strong for me…and most of all…strong for you're mother." He whispered into the future fire senshi's ear. "Be strong for you're mother."_

_/End of flashback_

Rei opened her eyes as she looked back down at the necklace that she had, had for so many years now. She clutched it tightly soon after letting her grasp loosen a bit.

"I promise… I'll be strong…" She said as she benevolently put her most precious belonging on her neck. "I'll be strong for all of us."

☼- With Kagome and her mother -☼

"Here." Her mother said happily as she placed a big bowl of delicious food in front of her daughter.

Kagome was starving! And the aroma only made her even hungrier. "Wow mom, it looks great." She said with hunger.

"Go ahead and eat. It shouldn't be too long until Rei comes down." She said with a smile.

Kagome gave her mother a sincere smile before she ate her appetizing breakfast.

☼-At school-☼

Kagome and Rei walked down the crowded streets of Japan with satisfied stomachs, on their way to school.

Kagome studied two pieces of paper in her hand, one with the name Higurashi Kagome and the other Hino Rei.

"Looks like we have all of our classes together." Kagome said with a smile as she handed Rei back her schedule.

"Thanks." Rei replied as Kagome gave her schedule back.

As Rei looked ahead she slowly stopped in her tracks and looked ahead unsure.

Kagome looked at Rei and was puzzled by her expression. Looking in the same direction as Rei, Kagome saw her school up ahead. She smirked.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the left.

Rei tore her purple eyes away from the un-recognizable school. "Well…heh…I don't think I'm gonna fit in." Rei said with an unsure smile.

Kagome lightly laughed. "I'm sure you'll fit in." She said with a positive tone.

Rei raised one of her finely lined brows before she gave her cousin an uneasy smile. "Lets hope you're right."

☼-In the school-☼

After 3 classes together, Rei made many friends to her surprise.

"See ya later Rei." A girl with short brown hair said as she walked down the crowded halls.

"Yeah, see ya." Rei replied as she and Kagome exited the half empty room.

Both girls laughed as they left the room.

"Told you it'd be easy to make friends." Kagome said with a smile.

Rei genuinely smiled at her cousin. "Yeah. Thanks." She said happily.

Even though Kagome didn't know Rei very well, she liked her, a lot. As for Rei, she felt the same way.

The two girls walked down the busy hallway, as guys chased each other down the hall threatening to kill each other and girls gossiped about the latest thing.

"So…where did you live before?" Kagome started, as she held two big text books in her arms.

Rei smiled as she looked down to the ground, also holding two big text books, then looking back ahead. "I lived with my Ojiisan, in a shrine."

Rei sighed. "It was a pretty cozy place."

"That's nice." Kagome responded as a paper airplane, barely made its way pass her head.

Rei looked at her cousin. "Maybe… sometime we could visit it. Ya know, for a family vacation or something like that."

Kagome looked at Rei and genuinely smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Both girls looked at each other with smiles, but only one of theirs, fake.

Crash+

"Rei!" Kagome yelled.

Little did the girls notice, seeing how they were distracted by their conversation, the other people in the hallway. And because of their failure, Rei had unknowingly crashed into someone in the hall.

A tall man with long hair tied in a low pony slowly got up and off of the fire senshi, while Rei slowly pushed herself up on her elbows closing her eyes and rubbing her aching head.

"Sorry about that." The guy said as he stuck his hand out.

Knowing Rei, she was distinctively pissed off. She harshly and rudely slapped the guys hand away and jumped on her two feet screaming with her eyes closed,

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN NEXT TIME BUDDY!"

Kagome was shocked. Boy was she wrong about her cousin… thinking she was the quiet type of girl.

"…Rei?" The guy asked hesitantly.

Rei opened her violet eyes, as she calmed herself. As she stared at the tall man in front of her, her face flushed with embarrassment. "…S… Seiya?" She asked looking down at the ground to her sneaker covered feet.

Seiya smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously as random people walked passed them.

"Ummm…" Rei looked at Seiya before she quickly bent down to pick up her scattered books.

"You know this guy, Rei?" Kagome asked her cousin, whom was picking up her books from the ground.

"No. Well kinda. I mean…( sigh )… I guess." Rei breathed out as she slowly stood back up on her feet.

Rei looked from her cousin, back to Seiya. "Yeah, um sorry for goin all betwankerdoodle on ya." She said with a bit of mortification.

"Be…… twanker…doodle?" He asked with an amused smile. "Its fine."

Rei sighed. "Well… I think Kagome and I should go." She said as she gave Seiya a rather quick smile, before turning around, readying herself to leave.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She heard the masculine voice inquire.

Rei looked down to the ground as she turned and looked up at Seiya with an impatient smile. "KagomethisisSieya,SeiyathisisKagome,greatyoureintroducedandnowyouknoweachother. Now lets go." she said with irritation.

Both Seiya and Kagome looked at Rei funnily.

Rei noticed this and switched glances between her cousin and the man who stood in front of her. "What?" She asked, uncomfortable with the gazes.

"… Wow." Kagome sighed. Another surprise. Her cousin can talk a bagillion words a second.

"Do you think…you can repeat that… except slower?" Kagome asked with a small sweat drop.

Rei took a deep sigh. "Kagome… this is…" Rei gestured over to Seiya. "Seiya… and Seiya…" She slowly gestured over to Kagome. "this is my cousin Kagome."

Seiya gave Rei an amused smile before he turned and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Kagome smile with a tiny blush. "Nice to meet you too." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Now that we're introduced, maybe you can tell me why," He looked over to Rei, then back at Kagome. "Rei is here."

"What you don't want me to be here?" Rei asked in a playful tone, under the yellow lights that lit the school up with their own light, other than the sun itself.

His lip jerked into another smile. "Course I do."

Kagome smiled at the two. "Maybe she can tell you." Kagome said, referring to her cousin, as she walked and stood beside her.

"Could you?" He asked in a challenging tone as he looked back at Rei questioningly.

RIIIIIIINNNNNG+

Rei and Kagome both looked around them to see that the halls were almost empty.

"I'd love to, but maybe some other time, when there no bells around." She replied as she grabbed Kagome's backpack dragging her to their next class.

'Whew, saved by the bell.' Rei thought to herself. Little did she know there was a certain ex-starlight chuckling in the background.

☼-At the dinner table-☼

Used china wear clanked together as 5 hungry people ate their dinners. The smell of fresh baked food erupted into the air, as steam from the hot freshly baked food rose into the air.

"Dinner was great Mrs.Higurashi." Rei said with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, it was great mom." Kagome, afterwards, said.

"Thank you, Rei, Kagome." The eldest lady of the house replied.

"Do you need any help with the dishes tonight?" Kagome asked her mother as she wiped her rose pink lips off with a white silk like napkin.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, lightly shaking her head. "No, its alright. You two just go up stairs and do your homework."

Both Kagome and Rei pushed the dark brown wood painted chairs underneath them as they excused themselves from the dinner table.

☼-Inside of Kagome's bedroom-☼

Inside of the white painted room, were two miko's. One reincarnated, the other not. For she was something else. She was a reincarnated warrior of Mars. But of course no one had to know. Anyway, both sat on the wood covered floor of the room, with scattered papers, and 3 textbooks.

"Ok…so this is the answer. Right?" Kagome pointed at her paper, drawn with numbers and erase marks.

Rei smiled as she scanned the paper, for any mistakes. "Ummm…that looks…yeah, its right." She said, as she took a sip from her half empty diet cola can. "Is this right?" Rei asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she scanned the paper. "Uhhh…yeah." She answered as she nodded her head.

"Rei!"

The two heard Kagome's mother yell up from the steps.

Rei looked towards the wooden door, as did Kagome.

"I," Rei turned and faced her cousin. "better go see what you're mom wants." She said as she hastily stood up and walked out of the door, closing it shortly after.

Kagome smiled with a sigh, as she looked back down to her almost finished homework.

☼-With Rei-☼

Rei steadily made it down the manmade steps and into the emptied living room.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" She called out, as she looked around herself.

"Over here Rei." The lady of the house called out from a corner of the kitchen.

Rei made her way towards the cleaned kitchen.

Entering the tided room, she spotted Kagome's mothers backside, holding the phone.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Rei said with an arched brow.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled, "Phone." She said as she held out the black caller ID phone out to Rei.

'Oh.' Rei mouthed as she appreciatingly took the phone from Kagome's mother answering, "Hello?"

"HEY REI!" A loud and goofy voice answered.

Rei furrowed her brows. "U-Usagi?" She questioned, a bit surprised on how her friend got her number.

"Yup!" She replied in a jippery voice. "So, how's my best bud?" She questioned with energy.

"Umm…" Rei paused. "Great. Sh…she's doing fine." She hesitantly responded as she played with a strand of her hair.

Rei heard a sniffle followed by another sniffle.

"Usa? Are..are you alright?" She questioned, as she leaned on the cream colored counter top.

"You mean…you mean you don't-miss me?" She asked in a cracked voice.

'Oh boy.' Rei smiled and laughed. This is the Usagi that she missed. "You baka." She said with a whisper.

"Hey, even though you're faaaar away, it doesn't mean that you're words do bite and hurt any less." Usagi whined like the best friend Rei remembered.

Rei rolled her eyes as she lightly shook her head. "YOU BAKA," She jokingly yelled into the phone. "Of course I miss you." She quieted herself, hoping Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, hadn't heard her.

"Really?" The meatball headed princess asked in a meek, squeaky voice.

Rei smiled. "Really, really."

☼- With Kagome-☼

Kagome flipped through the pages of her physic's book, reading and answering questions off from the book. It felt as if, for every question she answered, another always was there waiting.

As she settled herself into a comfortable position while sighing, she heard a sudden knock at the window.

Her heart raced as she jumped, hearing the uncalled for bangs on the glass window. Settling her heart down to a steady pace, the now calm miko slowly made her way to the white bordered painted window. Walking towards the white bordered window, Kagome could slightly make out the shadow that was behind the light pink curtain.

'A squirrel? No…I don't think they can knock on windows.' She thought, taking one step closer to the window. 'Ummm…a mouse? No…I don't think mice have big fluffy tails.'

She took a step closer to the window. 'A,' Kagome pushed the curtains aside. 'Shippo!'

Shippo was tapping his small foot while he crossed his arms, looking up to the sky, as if he was waiting for someone to pick him up. His small fluffy tail swished back and forth as his eyes wandered up to the blue sky.

Kagome tapped the clear, streak free glass in front of her with a smile.

Shippo brought his gaze down with a cute little O shaped mouth of his. Spotting Kagome, the little kit smiled and waved with his small adorable hand in the air.

Happily opening the window, Shippo tackled Kagome down to the ground with a big, slightly painful hug.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed with a wide-eyed smile.

Kagome smiled at the kit as she literally squeezed the breath out of him.

"I missed you Shippo!" She exclaimed as she sat herself up holding the young kit in her uniform covered lap.

Shippo looked back at the brown eyed teen. "I missed you too!"

He, once again, lightly threw himself against Kagome, giving her a soft hug. The young kit cuddled his head against the miko's full stomach. "You broke you're promise." He said in a saddened voice.

Kagome furrowed her brows. Thinking back on the past events, Kagome finally knew what promise Shippo was talking about.

"Shippo, I'm sorry I broke my promise." She said sincerely, as she stroked the kits back comfortingly. Kagome smiled. "Tell you what. How about I visit you, during my summer break vacation?"

Shippo raised his brows. "How longs that gonna be till?" He asked in a curious tone.

Kagome smiled and said, "About four weeks."

"Four weeks?" He moaned with impatience, looking up at her.

"Four weeks." She reiterated with an amused smile.

The kit sighed as his ears drooped down.

Kagome looked at the kit as she slightly tilted her head. Remembering what the kit was upset about, she smiled and said, "Promise."

☼-With Rei-☼

"Okay. Bye."

Rei happily put the phone down as she ended her call, talking with one of her best friends that she had, had for so long now.

◘Ding, dong◘

Rei turned her head towards the front of the door.

"I'll get it." She said, as she rhythmically walked towards the door.

As she opened the well cared for door, a short, stubby mail man stood there.

Rei raised a brow with one word, "Hi."

The mail man looked up and smiled. "Hello."

Pulling out many envelopes, the mail man handed her the mail, nodding his head shortly after.

Looking at the letter that was placed first on the pile, Rei smiled.

"Minako."

Gracefully making her way into the living room, Rei put the other letters on the small coffee table, as she sat on the couch with her letter from another one of her best friends, Minako.

Slowly opening the orange cream colored envelope, Rei pulled out a white piece of paper, folded neatly inside of the protecting cover. Unfolding the letter to Rei was like opening a huge birthday present. As her eyes scanned the note it read:

_Dear Rei,_

_Hehe, I sound so formal. Ahem Anyway…I hope that you're cousin and her family are treating you right, because if there not, I'll kick their butts. Err…I'll call you and have you kick their butts…ah, never mind. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you like crazy and so do the other girls, but I was the only one who was willing to spend a couple of cents for a stamp to send this letter. Hehe. Anyway…the girls and I have also attached a present with this note so…don't say we didn't give you anything._

_Love your bestest, bestest, bestest friends in the world,_

_Mina-chan… and the others._

Rei smiled at the note as she digested the last couple of words. Carefully folding the piece of paper, the envelope that was used to protect the note, fell down to the carpet covered floor.

Looking down at the envelope, Rei saw a huge lump in one of the corners of the envelope. Carefully picking it up, Rei stuck her hand back into the envelope, poking her hand around in, and pulling out a silver chain with a transparent white tear drop shape hanging from it.

Turning the jewel over, Rei saw that the tear drop shaped jewel was made out of the stone, Opal. Many colors shined off from it as it sparkled. Rei smiled at the present studying it closely. As she looked a bit harder, she noticed something in the necklace. Walking towards the closest window, Rei turned the necklace up towards the sun's light with amazement. As she tilted it a certain way, when the jewel reached the shade of orange she could make out the sign of Venus in a light shade of yellow, tilting it another way, changing the shade to blue, she could see the sign for Mercury in a baby blue shaded color. Tilting it upward, the Opal jewel turned a crystal white, exposing the sign of the moon on it in a shade of gray. Tilting it downwards, she had exposed herself to the color green, finally unleashing the last senshi's symbol, Jupiter's.

Rei smiled at the miraculous gift with joy as she gladly put the necklace around her slim, pale colored neck. Touching the necklace's jewel she smiled and held it closely to her heart.

☼-With Kagome-☼

Kagome watched in wonder as the young kit sitting on her lap scribbled lines on a piece of white paper.

Kagome smiled at the picture as the kit added more detail into it.

The kit smiled at his master piece as he proudly crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a nice picture." Kagome said as she scanned the picture. It was a sketchy picture, one that of a toddler would draw. Drawn on the paper were, a messy circle and two almond shaped eyes. The smile was a happy smile, with cute little fangs on the sides. Zig zaggy lines were drawn on top of the head, Kagome guessing that it was the hair.

Shippo held the picture up into the light of the window. After smiling at his master piece Shippo folded the picture twice, turning and handing it to the reincarnated miko.

"Thanks you." She said in a caring voice.

"It's a picture of me, so when you miss me, you can look at the picture." He said in a cutesy voice.

☼-With Rei-☼

As she slowly and happily made her way up the steps, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the stair way with a worried and observant expression.

There was a demonic aura in the house. How could she forget? Even if she moved, there were still demons and youma's around. And… she was still the senshi of war and fire. Feeling the demonic aura up stairs, she slowly progressed up the silent steps.

☼-With Kagome-☼

Laughing with the kit, suddenly one melody of laughter stopped. Kagome stopped her giggly gesture, and looked down to the troubled kit.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Shippo looked at the closed door with curious eyes and his little O shaped mouth. "There's someone coming up the steps." He said unsuspectingly.

Kagome raised a brow, before her face formed into utter fear. "Shippo, you have to go now." She said in urgency.

Shippo raised a brow. "Why?" He asked.

"You just have to, I'll explain to you when I come and visit, ok?"

"Explain what?" The kit asked, curiously.

"Shippo, I'll explain later, just go." She replied as she quickly ran towards the window opening it for the kit to exit out of.

Shippo ran next to the miko and jumped on the ledge of the window.

"Promise?" He asked.

The foot steps were getting closer and louder, and only a couple of feet away from the door now.

Kagome alarmingly looked at the closed door. "Promise." She said, quickly turning her head towards the kit. Giving her a quick hug on the neck, Shippo leapt off of the window running back into the well. Kagome watched the kit, as he ran as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"Kagome?" She heard her name said behind her.

Kagome turned and plastered an enlarged fake smile. "Rei." She said, seeing her cousin at the door with one hand still placed on the knob.

Rei raised a brow, as her eyes examined the room.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked raising her brows.

Rei looked around the room, quickly looking at her cousin from the corner of her eyes, facing her cousin.

"Uhhh… no. Every things fine." She finally answered, closing the door as she entered the room, sitting on the floor where she had been before.

Kagome walked to the middle of the room, sitting across from Rei. "So, what did my mom want?" She questioned as she crossed her slim legs Indian style.

"Oh." Rei sighed as she flipped through the pages of her text book. "It… it was nothing." She answered.

Kagome tapped her fingers on the floor, knowing it was more than, 'nothing.' Kagome stared at her cousin, long and hard, tapping her fingers. 'Usually if its nothing you'd tell someone. But if you say 'its nothing' it usually means it was something.' Kagome debated in her head.

Even though she wasn't looking, Rei could feel Kagome's eyes on her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Rei glanced up at her cousin. "What?" She asked.

Kagome slightly shook her head. "Nuthin." She replied, looking down at her own set of papers.

Suspicious of her cousin, Rei looked back down at her textbook reading some useful yet rather dull information.

Once again, Kagome looked at her cousin, tapping her cold fingers in the process as she tapped her yellow pencil against the math textbook.

Rei took a deep sigh, and looked back at her cousin. "My friend called." She finally informed. "That's all."

Kagome smiled. Finally she got through to what her cousin was keeping from her. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked in a smiling tone.

Rei let out a small laugh. "Apparently."

☼-Later that night-☼

After Rei and Kagome finished their homework, both girls decided to go to bed.

Before going to sleep, Rei carefully took off both of her most valuable items, putting them in a safe drawer in her room. After changing into blue P.J pants and a white-red outlined t-shirt, the fire senshi slipped under her warm covers, which protected her from the coldness of the room. Head hitting the soft pillow, the miko was out in seconds.

♦/Rei's dream♦

_Trees. Trees were everywhere. As tall as mountains and as old as ancient times. Green lush leaves gracefully fell down to the earth's surface as the wind lightly blew. Suddenly screams were heard, and the light, turned to darkness. 3 small glowing crystals, the color blue, green, and white, were hovering above the air, slowly dying off. After the screams, there was silence. Absolute silence._

_As leaves ruffled together and the wind whispered its secrets, a blur of red ran through the forest. Running quickly, it could be barely made out. As it ran into the open fields, standing on a high hill, it looked straight ahead. Grasping the sword by its side, it's head jerked to the left. Everything was colored in darkness, the only that could be seen, were two gold-amber eyes._

_/End of dream_

Rei gasped as her body jerked up into a sitting position, her heart beating so quickly forcing her breaths to become short and uneven.

Calming her speeding heart, she grasped the light sheets on her rectangular shaped bed as she buried her face into her other free pale hand.

☼-With Kagome-☼

Kagome laid in her bed. Unable to sleep. There was something in her mind that was bothering her. And for some reason, that problem revolved around a certain kit, named Shippo.

As time passed by, and the moon revealed itself to its limit, everyone in the Higurashi resident slept.

During the past four weeks, Kagome and Rei had gotten to know, and grow closer to each other. They had spent a lot of time together, and they would talk to each other as if they had known each other for years. After 20 days of hard work at school, it was finally summer vacation. Thank goodness for that.

Both Rei and Kagome had gotten above an A- in school, and were very proud of themselves for that matter.

Waking up to a new, school free day, Kagome happily jumped out of her comfy bed. After washing up and such, she walked down the fairly, familiar steps of her home. Entering the living room, the miko heard noises coming from there. A bit confused of who could be up so early, she proceeded into the room.

Looking into the room as she entered, she spotted a certain someone, whom she was growing to adore.

"Morning." Kagome said in an energized tone.

The other miko looked up and smiled at her cousin. "Morning Kags." Rei replied with a smile, as she was lazily laid across one of the couches, her long legs spread out across the sofa.

Kagome took the other couch, and sat on top of her own legs. "I'm glad that schools over." She said in a relieved tone.

Rei smiled, with her eyes still glued to the TV. "Me too."

The two watched TV together for half an hour, before things on TV began to un-interest the young teens.

"You wanna go out somewhere?" Rei suddenly asked, as she flipped through the channels for the billionth time.

Kagome sighed with her chin resting on her hand, which was resting on the couch. "Where?" She asked.

"I dunno… the mall?" She questioned.

Kagome shifted her legs. "Sure."

Rei pressed the red button on the remote, turning off the TV, as she swung her legs off from the couch, sitting up.

"Lets go then."

Both girls got dressed and put their sneakers on, ready to do something other than watching TV.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she and Rei walked out of the house.

Walking down the street both miko's walked side by side. Rei tied her hair up into a high pony tail, wearing a white shirt with a gray half sweater on-top (The sweaters that only go up to you're waist.), and light blue jeans. Kagome wore a brown sweater on top of her white t-shirt and blue jeans to match.

As the two finally reached the city, both Kagome and Rei walked into the gigantic mall.

Entering the mall, the first area they entered was the food court. And even though it was quite early, many people were already up and about, shopping and talking.

Kagome raised her brows and said, "Where should we start?"

After 8 hours of modeling out clothes for each other, looking through books, trying new foods, watching movies, and fitting on jewelry, both girls were exhausted.

Kagome plopped herself onto a brown public couch, next to the candy machines, with Rei falling on the couch shortly after.

"I'm so tired." Kagome whined with a laugh, her feet throbbing with pain.

Rei laughed as well, answering, "Me too."

Both held quite a couple of bags. The bags were colorful and verified from one company to another.

Kagome smirked. "I had fun today." She said honestly.

Rei smiled as she turned and looked at her cousin. "Me too."

On the escalator to make a trip down to the entrance, both girls sipped their own separate smoothies.

Kagome glanced at Rei, whom was standing beside her, quickly looking back down at her smoothie. "… Do you miss them?" She suddenly asked as she played with the red straw in her smoothie.

Rei raised her brows as she looked down to the moving steps. "My friends?" She adjusted her bags. "Of course. Their like the sisters I never had." She concluded.

Kagome smiled.

"And now that I moved here, you and I are like sisters." She emphasized with a smile beamed at Kagome.

Kagome returned the smile. It was also true for her. Rei was like the sister she never had.

Finally making a safe trip down the escalator both Rei and Kagome walked towards the entrance of the mall. Full with only half the cup of her smoothie, Kagome walked towards the trash can, as Rei kept her stride towards the entrance of the mall. After throwing away her half empty cup, Kagome walked through the rough crowd of people and towards the door, catching up to Rei behind her.

Suddenly Rei stopped, making Kagome surprisingly crash into her.

"Rei?" She asked, walking beside her cousin, who stared out of the doors. "Rei." She reiterated, staring at her cousin. Rei looked as if she were in a trans. Kagome turned her head, but her eyes still scanning Rei's expression. After completely facing the front Kagome adjusted her eyes towards the entrance of the mall. And in complete nothingness, Kagome muttered, "Oh crap."

… It was raining. Hard.

Rei sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Great." She said.

Kagome turned towards Rei. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

Rei shrugged, not knowing what could possibly happen next. "I don't know. All I do know is that I don't want to walk in the rain for 45 minutes."

Rei and Kagome were literally stranded now.

Sitting at the food court Rei and Kagome sat and sat, until their asses started to hurt.

Kagome played with a piece of crumpled napkins, passing it from one hand to the other. People passed by the table, watching as if Kagome was putting on a show.

"We've been sitting here for 2 fricken hours! DAMN IT!" Rei exclaimed angrily. "STOP RAINING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot up and out of her chair.

Kagome stared at Rei, as she threw the crumpled piece of napkin, accidentally throwing it into the crowd.

Kagome wasn't the only one who stared at her cousin, many other people did too.

"Excuse me." They both heard a masculine voice. Rei sat down in her chair a bit embarrassed by her actions. Looking up both girls were a bit surprised to see who it was.

"Seiya." Rei said sitting up straight.

Seiya smiled. "Rei, Kagome." He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked curiously, as she was surrounded with bags.

"Well, I was on my way to my car, when I suddenly got hit on the back of my head with a round piece of… napkin." He said with an amused smile, seeing Kagome blush with embarrassment.

"Heh…yeah sorry about that." She said in a hushed tone as she fiddled with her hair.

Seiya smiled. "It's ok." He said.

"Seiya, are you coming or what?" The two heard a masculine voice ask.

Kagome looked around to see who the owner of the voice was. "Who… was that?" She asked, looking up at Seiya.

"He's my-"

"You're boyfriend?" Rei asked crossing her arms over her chest with a smile.

Seiya looked at Rei with a smirk. "No."

"Seiya, stop trying to pick up girls." They heard the voice again.

Rei looked behind Seiya, and saw a man with long silver hair.

The man walked up beside Seiya, ready to scold him.

"Yaten?" Rei asked.

Yaten looked down to Rei with raised brows. After seeing the familiar miko he smiled. "Hey Rei. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"…" Rei didn't know how to answer. How was she supposed to? Was she just supposed to say, oh yeah my Ojiisan died so now I'm living with my cousin, which I didn't know I had until after his death…. No.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Seiya asked, remembering their last encounter.

Rei sat there quietly, thinking up an excuse.

"She's living with my family and I." Kagome said.

Seiya raised a brow. "Why? I thought you'd never leave that old man of yours." He said.

Rei sighed as she looked down to the peach colored table that she sat in front of, and Kagome felt sympathy for her.

Thunder cracked and gently shook the building, making Yaten look upwards. "The storms getting worse." He said shoving his hand into one of his jacket pockets.

"About that…" Kagome started, thankful they had forgotten about there conversation before.

"You need a ride?" Seiya asked, as he supported himself with one hand on the table.

Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Seiya smiled as did Yaten. "We have enough room."

☼-Driveway at the Higurashi resident-☼

Seiya parked on the wet driveway, as raindrops fell from the sky like an everlasting raging waterfall.

The clock on the car flashed, 11:58 PM.

"Thanks for the ride." Rei said bluntly as she opened the cars door and exited the car.

"Yeah… um… thanks." Kagome slowly opened the door, revealing a very rainy atmosphere. Slowly setting down one of her feet down to the driveway, thunder rumbled as lightening lit the sky with a big bang.

Startled, Kagome jumped a little. 'Boy would I hate to drive in this kind of weather.' She thought to herself.

"You ok?" She heard Seiya ask.

Looking at the mirror inside the front of the car, Kagome saw Seiya's eyes fixed on her.

"Ummm… well…" She started with a gulp. "If I were you I would hate to drive in this kind of weather. So I was wondering if you guys would like to stay here until the storm passes." She said with a small blush creeping upon her peach skinned cheek as she avoided any eye contact.

Seiya laughed. "Guess you have a point." Seiya turned to Yaten. "What do you think?" He asked his friend.

Yaten smiled. "I say why not?"

☼-Inside of the house-☼

Rei took her soaking sneakers off of her freezing sock covered feet.

"Rei?" She heard Kun-Loon ask (AKA: Kagome's mother).

Rei looked to her left, where the kitchen was, and saw Kagome's mother up in a red robe. She smiled. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked quietly.

Kun-Loon smiled back and shook her head. "No." She replied. "Where's Kagome?" She asked.

The house slightly shook at thunder rumbled loudly.

"Shhh, quiet, you don't want to wake anyone." The two heard from behind Rei. Kagome's mother, walked pass Rei and a couple feet in front of the door, while Rei followed shortly after.

Kagome opened the door and slipped her shoes off walking inside of the house.

"Kagome." Kun-Loon said as she greeted her daughter.

Kagome froze at the sound of her mother's voice. Slowly looking up Kagome faked a smile. "Mom… you're awake."

"Where do you want us to put our shoes?" The three women heard as two men entered the room. Mrs. Higurashi looked pass her daughter and saw the men.

Rei's eyes grew wide. "What… are they doing here?" she asked.

Kagome sighed.

"Well?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…" Kagome started, not sure where to start.

Yaten looked at Kagome and knew she was in a bit of a pickle.

"Mrs. Higurashi its not her fault." He surprisingly said.

The elder lady looked at the silver haired man. He reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Today at the mall my friend and I were there to perform a show. After the show we readied ourselves to leave, when all of a sudden my friend here was hit on the head with a piece of paper." Yaten gestured at Seiya.

Kagome blushed as she was reminded of her actions.

"So we decided to return it for some odd reason, and we ended up meeting them-... err…I mean… we ended up meeting Kagome. Since we already know Rei." He pointed out. "So after we had a small conversation they asked us for a ride and we accepted bringing them home so they wouldn't have to walk in the rain for 45 minutes. After dropping them off, Kagome, being the good person she is, invited us over until the storm passed. And that's why…were here." He concluded.

Kagome's mother raised her brows and smiled. "Well then, you two can get dried off while I make you something to eat." She said sincerely, smiling at both boys before leaving the room to prepare a meal.

Kagome was relieved.

Rei crossed her arms and smirked at Yaten. "Nice."

After getting dried and re-clothed with the extra clothes that they had in their suitcases, both Seiya and Yaten were having a nice meal that Mrs. Higurashi had cooked up, while Rei and Kagome were upstairs preparing for bed.

Rei had slipped into a blaze orange tank top with sky blue PJ pants. Kagome had managed to find some sleep ware at the mall and wore her new brown PJ pants with a green short sleeved t-shirt.

"I can't believe we agreed to let the guys sleep in my room." Rei complained.

Kagome laughed on her bed as she fluffed up her heart covered pillow. "Lucky me." She joked.

Rei sarcastically laughed. "Ha, funny." She said as she laid in the opposite position of Kagome. Slipping under the sheets, both Kagome and Rei laid on the bed.

"Night Rei." Kagome said tiredly as she rubbed her brown eyes.

Rei nuzzled her pillow answering, "Night Kagome."

And with that Kagome flicked the lights off.

Later that night, the rain had started to calm down. As everyone was asleep, Kagome laid awake. Slowly she supported herself up and looked down to Rei, who was still peacefully sleeping on the opposite side of her bed. Slowly and quietly slipping out of the bed, Kagome took three stuffed animals and laid them under the blanket, just in case Rei woke up. Sneaking her way down the steps, Kagome slipped on her shoes and out of the house. Quickly making her way to the well, Kagome got drenched in the water. 'At least its not as bad as last time.' She thought to herself, as she finally reached her destination. Looking back at her house to make sure that all the lights were still out, the miko hopped into the well, being engulfed by an enchanting blue light.

☼-Back inside the house-☼

As Kagome slipped out of the house, Rei slipped into a dream.

_/In a dreaming state_

_Fire was everywhere. And it was burning everything. Rei found herself to be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by burning trees, with no way out. Unafraid of the fire, for it was her element, she walked pass burning bushes and trees, calm as ever._

"_REI!"_

_She heard her name being called from behind her. Quickly turning around to see the owner of the voice Rei scanned her surroundings._

"_REI!"_

_She heard again. Running towards the plead of help, Rei ran as if there were no tomorrow. Suddenly stopping in front of a huge fire, Rei stared into the flame. For some reason it was frightening to her._

_Abruptly hearing a loud cackle behind her, Rei quickly turned to see what had laughed so evilly. Hearing it again Rei looked all around her, almost being driven to the point where she would've destroyed anything and everything around her._

_Closing her eyes and clamping her hands over her ears, she fell down to the ground on her knees afraid and unsure of what to do._

_Feeling a pull back in her mind, Rei opened her eyes into complete darkness. Pushing herself up into a standing position, Rei looked around her._

_By surprise the miko got knocked down to the ground without warning. As she fell down to the ground, the necklace her friends had given her, flung off of her neck and onto the ground._

_Rei looked and saw her necklace only a couple of feet away from her. Then… suddenly a mysterious hand picked the jewel up. Rei looked up to the mysterious humanoid and saw nothing but a cloak covered face. Laughing in a haunting tone the mysterious creature lit a fire on the palm of its hand and burned the necklace in the fire, until it turned into ashes._

"_REI!"_

_/E(nd)O(f)D(ream)_

"NO!" Rei screamed as she jumped up into a sitting position on the bed. She sat on the bed, with sweat beads glistening down the side of her cheeks. Rei's heart beat was, once again, unsteady and her slim body trembling from what may come in the future.

Looking at the other end of the bed, Rei saw Kagome's form still peacefully sleeping. As she quietly slipped out from the bed, Rei made her way down to the first floor. Slowly and quietly making her way out of the house and into the back yard, Rei stood outside, the storm over, breathing a steady pace watching the glistening stars before her. Letting herself sit on the grassy, wet ground, Rei started to relax.

"Rei?" She heard a tired voice say behind her.

Rei turned her head to see Seiya's upper nude body standing a couple feet behind her. Looking down to the ground and slowly lifting her head back up to watch the twinkling stars, Rei whispered, "Did I wake you?"

Seiya walked out of the house and sat beside Rei. "You may have." He stated. "I heard you scream, and come down the steps. Then I saw you leave the house." He said as he rubbed one of his tired eyes.

Rei halfway smiled. "Sorry." She breathed. "Wait… how did you see me leave the house, if you were up stairs in my room?" She asked.

Seiya smirked. "Couldn't sleep while Yaten was snoring. So I decided to sleep on the couch." He humorously said. "And I see I made the better choice of the two."

Rei's lip jerked into a small smile, being her only response.

Seiya sighed as he looked up to the stars as well. "Its alright." He replied.

Feeling distressed waves of emotion coming from the miko, Seiya felt the need to comfort her.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at the raven haired senshi.

Rei sighed. "… I guess."

Seiya lightly chuckled. "What does that mean?" He asked raising a brow.

"It means… I'm not sure…if I'm ok or not." She explained.

He tilted his head. "Does it have to do anything with you're Ojiisan?" He asked. "Did he do something to make you angry?"

Rei laid her head on her knees, as she hugged them close to her chest. "… I had a nightmare tonight." She randomly said. "Actually… I think it was a vision."

That definitely sparked Seiya's interest. "Of what?" He asked.

Rei sighed. "I… I was in a burning forest." She recalled. "And…everything was on fire. All the trees… the plants…everything. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name… so I ran to them." Rei closed her amethyst eyes. "When I got to where the screams came from… I saw a burning flame. That's when I heard an evil laugh and everything started to fall apart." Rei slowly opened her eyes and looked at Seiya. "Then I was engulfed by darkness. And the next thing I knew… I was being attacked by…by something. And the necklace that the girls gave me fell off of my neck. Then the creature picked it up and burned it into ashes, and I could hear the scream of my friends."

Seiya felt sympathetic for Rei. He looked at her as she looked up at the stars, which were slowly disappearing one by one.

"What if it was a dream?" He asked, trying his best to make her feel that everything was going to be alright.

"That's what I'm worried about." She breathed. "What if it wasn't a dream, but a vision?"

☼-With Kagome-☼

A blue light shined out of a well as a miko finally made it back in time.

Hopping out of the well, Kagome dusted off the dirt that got on her pants while she was in the well. After shaking her hair and rubbing her eyes, Kagome looked around for any sign of her friend. 'I wonder where they could-'

"Kagome!"

She heard a familiar feminine voice shout.

Kagome turned and looked up into the clear blue sky. Smiling, she waved to her friends, whom were riding on Kirara.

Jumping off of the flying demon pet, Sango gracefully landed on the ground, running towards her friend, embracing her with a warm hug.

"Its good to see you!" Sango said in a joyful voice as she squeezed her long time friend.

"Its good to see you too!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile, as she hugged her demon exterminating friend.

Shortly after Sango had landed, Kirara landed on the ground with a loud, THUD. Miroku followed by Shippo, jumped off from Kirara, happily making their way to Kagome, whom they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kagome!"

Both girls heard as they pulled away from their hug, only for Kagome to be surprised with a death tightening hug from Shippo.

"You came back!" He said in a happy tone as he squeezed the mikos neck.

"Great." They heard a familiar voice say as he landed on the ground, out from mid air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she pounced on Inuyasha giving him a hug.

Inuyasha blushed, as the miko squeezed him tightly. "Get off of me woman." He said as he pushed her away.

As a sign of pure impoliteness, Kagome pouted and screamed, "SIT!"

Sadly the necklace around Inuyasha's manly neck, made him obey her command.

BAM… the hanyou's face made contact with the dirty soil of the Earth.

Kagome smiled triumphantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. No one messes with her and gets away with it. Or so she thought.

Inuyasha slowly pushed himself up as he quickly jumped to his feet, holding up a clenched fist in the air. "Damn woman!" He screamed.

"That's what you get for being a JERK!" She yelled at him.

Sango leaned toward Miroku and whispered. "And I thought time apart would make them mature." The monk nodded in agreement, his arms crossed over his chest, with his staff in his right hand.

Shippo hopped onto the miko's shoulder hugging her thin neck with a huge smile. "You've been gone for a long time." He said as he nuzzled his cheek with hers.

Kagome smiled as she brought the kit into her arms. "And I kept my promise this time." She said with a smile, her eyes glistening with accomplishment.

Shippo furrowed his brows and looked up to the miko. "… What promise?"

Kagome's looked at the kit confusingly as her smile faded at the question.

☼-Back with Rei-☼

After talking for a couple of minutes Rei started to daze off into sleep.

She sighed as her energy lessened and lessened from lack of rest.

Seiya smiled as he saw the fiery senshi fighting the sleep that tried to invade her. With a small gesture of care, Seiya slowly took his hand and pulled Rei onto his muscular chest, as he laid them both down on the, rather comfortable layer of green, lush grass. Rei comfortably laid her head on Seiya's chest as she started to drift off into sleep.

"Seiya…I'm… afraid." She said in a whisper, with her eyes closed.

Seiya looked down at Rei and raised a brow. "Why?" He asked.

Rei shifted her head and her body into a more comfortable position. "I'm afraid that my friends might leave me… just like my Ojiisan did."

Seiya was suddenly hit with reality. All the clues, sudden changes of subject and unanswered questions so clear now. Rei moved in with her cousin, because her grandfather died. Seiya pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her slim neck.

"…If…you're friends do leave you…" He started. "You can always come to me as a friend." He said in a caring tone, himself also starting to drift into sleep.

Rei took a deep breath. "What if… you leave me… just like all the men in my life?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

Seiya lightly laughed, still in a sleepy state. "I promise. I won't." And with that, the two new friends drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's warm embrace, under the clear sky.

☼-With Kagome-☼

"What do you mean, what promise?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone as she concentrated her gaze on the young kit.

"You never made me a promise." The kit said looking up at the miko, who was being looked upon by the sun.

"But, you came into my time. And I promised to visit you. Remember?" She asked in a worried tone, holding the small kits hand in hers.

Shippo shook his tiny head, making the hairs on his noggin shift from side to side.

"Kagome, are you that dim?" Inuyasha asked rudely, walking closer to the group.

A vein popping out of her head, Kagome clenched her fist, ready to beat the living crap out of the hanyou; she used to have feelings for.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha just twitched his ears. "Obviously you are," He said with an amused smile. " because the only people, who can get through the well are you and me. Or something running along the lines of Naraku for that matter."

Kagome's brown eyes widened.

"I think we need to speak with Kaede." Sango said in a commander like tone, as she put her hand on her hips.

Kagome breathed. "I agree."

Making their way to the small village, Kagome and her friends were welcomed with open arms by no one other than, Kaede.

☼-In Kaede's hut-☼

Pouring herself a warm cup of tea, in her new china, the elder lady who owned the hut, listened to what they younglings had to say.

Kagome sat across from Kaede while Sango and Inuyasha stood, Miroku staring at the many woman who passed by. Typical.

"… and it wasn't Shippo." Kagome finished off as she looked down to her lap, where her hands rested.

Kaede took a slow sip of her steaming tea, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor of the tea. "Aye. There's something wrong with this picture. And I'm talkn' bout somethin' powerful."

Looking down to the ground, Kaede pulled a brown covered book out from under the small table. Placing it in front of Kagome, Kaede slowly sat back down in her place.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she dusted off the book, slowly opening the front page.

"It's somethin' useful." She simply replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Inuyasha, out of the corner of his eye, watched outside of the hut's wood made window for any demons, if they were to approach.

Flipping through the pages of the old, ancient looking book, Kagome saw many unusual items. A puffer fish key chain, frozen fish eyeballs, toe of an ogre, a frog's tail and many other odd things. After flipping through a couple of pages, Kagome thought it hopeless. 'What's looking though a dusty, old book going to do anywa-Wait.' Kagome flipped back to the previous page.

Looking at the, rather familiar red, bird shaped like necklace. 'Where have I seen this before?' Kagome thought to herself as she traced the outline of the picture with her finger. Thinking deeply to herself, Kagome's eyes grew wide with discovery. "Rei." She said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What's you're problem?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his firm chest.

"Rei. Oh Kami, Rei." Kagome muttered as she fanned herself with her hands in urgency.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked in a questioning tone, as she studied the young mikos actions.

"Kaede, tell me about this." Kagome said as she turned the book upside down, which was right side up to Kaede, since she sat on the other side of the table. Kagome pointed at the 'ancient' object.

Looking at Kagome, Kaede's old yet still healthy eyes, slowly scanned the page with caution. After discovering what object suddenly spooked the reincarnated miko, Kaede's eyes grew wide with shock as she stared at the object. "Why so interested in somethin' like this?" She asked.

Kagome breathed. "My cousin, Rei, she has this necklace." She informed.

Sango, listened carefully to the conversation. Even though this Rei girl was Kagome's cousin, it didn't mean that she wasn't a threat to the world.

Kaede looked at Kagome with shock. "When you looked at the necklace, did it have a symbol on it?" She asked in a calm tone.

Kagome thought back, staring at the open book in the process. "Yes, it did. Why?" She asked with curiosity.

Kaede slowly closed her eyes as she took a sigh. "Its as I feared." She said.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked as she tilted her black haired covered head.

Kaede closed the dusty, old book, and put it beside her on the straw designed floor.

"Hey old lady, didn't'chya hear her question, or are ya deaf?" Inuyasha impatiently asked with his arms still crossed.

Sango, whom was standing beside him, bonked him harshly on the head, leaving behind a bump.

"This necklace has been passed down by the woman in the family of fire." Kaede started.

"Rei? A member of fire? She's just a natural girl like me though. How can you be sure?" Kagome asked in confusion as she relaxed her tense shoulders.

"A natural girl, ayhe?" Kaede asked with a hint of humor. "No natural girl would be a reincarnated miko." She said with a tiny smirk.

Kagome lightly smiled, as the atmosphere got somewhat calmer.

"…Is her last name…Hino?" Kaede asked raising one of her wrinkled brows.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she heard the last name Hino. Hearing that her cousin was a part of a family from fire was unbelievable. But then again, so is a well that can transport you through time. Kagome just simply nodded.

"Then, yes. And the symbol of fire only reveals itself on the necklace, if it is worn by a true heir from the family of fire."

Kagome digested the information. And something, something she couldn't quite figure out told her that something bad was going to happen. Not to her. But Rei.

"So… what does this necklace mean exactly?" She asked in a business like tone.

"Well…" The old lady started, as she folded her crimpled skinned hands on the table. " first of all, if Rei knows about her powers and can use them, then whoever can make her, willingly give them the necklace, will have control of her." She said hesitantly.

"What if they rip it off of her. Will they still be able to control her?" Sango asked cautiously.

Kaede shook her head. "Nay. It does not work that way."

"Alright then. Let's say this wench doesn't know about her powers. Then what?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"Then it'll be impossible for anyone to control her, especially if she doesn't know how to control it herself." She said. "Anyway," She continued. "as you all know, the phoenix is a bird of fire. And, says a myth, phoenix's at their weakest points can be easily tamed, giving their ability of dependency, to be withered away.

"… So what?" Kagome asked. The wind lightly blew, and men in the village bar could be heard clanking their clay cups.

"It's either you bring her here, to go on a quest and destroy the necklace's power. Or…" Kaede looked down to the ground.

Kagome looked at the old lady, searching for answers. "Or what?" She asked.

"Or… you kill' er."

Kagome was struck with shock. Kill her? How could she do that? Just killing demons gave her the creeps. But she wouldn't let anyone know that. "K… kill her?" She asked in a shaky tone. "Bu… but I can't… can't kill my cousin." She said with sentiment. After all… Rei was like the sister she never had.

"Then you must bring her here to destroy the necklace." Kaede told her. "But I must warn you, it'll be a dangerous journey. Mysterious things will happ'n. And there will be many enemies and obstacles."

… Kaede's words hauntingly echoed in Kagome's mind as she made her way to the wooden well. 'Rei? A child of fire? Hasn't she been through enough?' Kagome asked herself in her mind. Standing in front of the well, after many debates against herself, Kagome had made her final and life changing decision. Jumping into the well, she prepared herself for the worst.

☼-With Rei-☼

Thump. Thump.

Rei slowly woke up to the noise of two large thumps, which disturbed her from her slumber. Slightly opening her mauve eyes, Rei stretched her warm arms and legs out. Hearing a rustling noise beside her, Rei looked to her right side to see Seiya's sleeping face beside her.

'He must've carried me inside.' she thought to herself as she slowly sat up on the pull out bed from the couch in the living room. She looked at the clock flashing 2:45 AM in the blazing color of red.

Thump. Thump.

Rei looked towards the window, hearing the loud noises from outside. Slowly and quietly getting up, Rei walked towards the front window of the house looking out from it to see what was making the obnoxious noises. Annoyingly, it was still dark outside. AND, it was raining. Again.

"Great." Rei muttered under her breath.

Making her way to the front door Rei walked outside and took a breath fresh of air. Rei smirked with anger and pain. She hated rain, and she had her reasons. 'Oh, Sere. Mako. Ami. Mina. How I wish you were here with me to help me fight my demons.'

Breaking her thoughts, Rei suddenly heard loud footsteps. Not just anywhere. But headed her way. 'Can't be visitors. It's too early.' Rei silently thought. Using her instincts Rei slowly approached the footsteps.

As she heard growling, she also heard more footsteps being followed by it.

Rei stopped in her tracks, as she looked down the darkened street. But nothing could be seen, because the sun was hidden behind dark clouds.

"Who's there?" Rei asked as the raindrops battered her pale snow like skin. But no one answered. "I said, who's there!"

The footsteps stopped.

Rei was starting to get a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"ANSWER ME-AHHH!"

"REI!" Seiya yelled as he ran out of the house to the aid of Rei, finding himself shocked as he watch the seen in front of him.

Kagome, who just arrived back in her time pondering in her own thoughts, suddenly heard a scream and yelling of a name. That of her cousin's name. Fearing that her cousin was in danger by some eaves dropping demon, quickly and afraid of what might've happened Kagome jumped out of the old enchanted well, seeing the horrific seen in front of her.

"REI!"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Authors notes:**

Too long? Too short? Thank you everyone for you're reveiws. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. SO...until then hang tight, and please leave reviews. : )


	4. Surprise visit's'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FIC. I JUST OWN THE PLOT!

8585858585858585858585858585

Everything was tranquil, and everything was seemingly nothing. The nothingness in the windless air filled the clouded atmosphere with an eerie sense of silence. The harsh rain that had violently pounded down upon this hushed land settled down to merely a misty drizzle that could only satisfy the vegetation with its cool precipitation.

"Rei-chan..." A soft and gentle voice called through the blackened waters that were drowning Rei's senses, helping her reach the icy surface of awareness.

"Rei-chan..." This calling voice repeated once again, this time increasing in volume. Even if it was a relatively quiet volume it almost hurt her overly sensitive eardrums that almost pushed her back into unconsciousness.

"Ugh..." She moaned, no longer able to stand the pain that sledged into her skull and ate away at her aching muscles. After a few minutes on focusing on the white painted ceiling above in order to keep the contents of her stomach down as her vision whirled around her, she began testing. First, she wiggled her toes, hoping to the Gods that she was in no way disabled, seeing as that would most effectively put a damper to things. Rei felt a sting of pain scatter throughout her leg, but even as the pain nagged at her spine she was content with the way her toes were wiggling freely in the air.

"What happened?" She rasped out, throat racking with a most uncomfortable dryness. She wiggled her fingers slowly at her side, concentrating more so on the pain of stiff joints then any questions that she croaked out.

"It's a long story." She heard a familiar melodic voice reply, though the undertone was heavy with a sleepless night. Though, this voice was rather familiar in some way.

Clenching her teeth with the effort Rei sat herself up, back resting against the armrest of the couch, but instantly the pains of her efforts were gifted with the sight of her cousin. Kagome was curled up on an arm chair across the room, studying her cousin up and down with a critical eye.

"Hey you." She finally smiled the concern and anxiety that had stained her delicate features instantly washed away. Uncurling herself from her warm chair Kagome got to her feet and made her way over to her cousin, sitting herself on the edge of the couch, "How are you feeling?"

Rei let out a staggered sighed and slid herself down the couch until she was able to rest her head on the armrest of the couch. She wanted to scream to express just how she felt, just how her body pulsed painfully like a consistent beat of drums. "I am fine." She answered simply, knowing just how her cousin would worry. It would only aggravate Rei's condition more until she would have no choice but to start to hit her head against something blunt and hard.

"What happened?" Kagome prodded delicately, but Rei just closed her eyes and gave no reply. Typical Rei. Kagome warmly smiled at her cousin and gently gave her a soft tap to the shoulder. Rei's lids slid open reluctantly as she glanced to meet her cousin's gaze, but Kagome's heat was turned to the side, looking at something Rei could not see. Curiosity tweaked at Rei so she craned her head on the headrest, eyes straining to catch a glimpse at what Kagome was smiling at.

Rei's eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of long, golden locks tied partially up with red satin. Sapphire eyes shimmered happily in the dimmed light of the room, a wide grin plastered upon her pretty face.

"Heya Rei-chan!" The girl called as she watched her friend strain to sit up right on the couch before twisting herself enough to meet her eyes with a leveled gaze. The girl flicked an excited wave and before she could contain herself the blonde lunged forward off her chair and nearly tackled her friend in a bear hug.

"Minako-chan." Rei cringed slightly, swallowing the yelp that was clawing its way up her throat. Even through the pain, Rei smiled slightly and returned Minako's hug.

"We have missed you Rei-chan." She heard the rougher voice of Makoto call out as she witnessed the two close friend embrace. A smile of her own wormed its way to her lips as she shook her head in amusement. "A lot."

Rei lightly smiled before she heard two abrupt giggles on the other side of the emptied room. Feeling the tight grasp released on her shoulders, Rei leisurely turned her head towards the two whom had laughed earlier; revealing that it was no one other than her blue and meat ball headed associates.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" The blond squealed with excitement as she hopped her way over by Rei, just like the bunny she was. Ami just smiled as she slowly and gracefully walked her way by the cluster. It had been a long time since the five had been together like this. And it felt good.

Rei smiled with a flinch as she felt the other blonde topple on her, giggles and all. "The fact that you were gone, drove us all insane!" She heard Usagi exclaim through all her laughter. She was even surprised that she could hear her through all her laughs and giggles; especially with Minako's to add on to the volume.

Feeling Usagi's grasp loosen on her shoulders, Rei took deep breaths retrieving the breaths she could not retrieve from before. Feeling her strength gradually restore itself, Rei could also feel the pain throughout her body slowly begin to dissolve.

"When…did you guys get here?" Rei questioned looking up at her five friends, who now stood around her while Kagome was still on the couch beside her. Sweat drops and innocent apologetic smiles thrown her way, Kagome threw a small smile towards her sister-like cousin. "Do you…remember anything about what happened when you were outside?" Kagome asked, her eye brows furrowing.

Rei faced her cousin as she titled her head, physically asking why. But before Kagome could inform her question asking cousin, three young men bursted into the cozy, calm home laughing like the good friends they were. The girls looking towards the now opened door, smiled at the sight of the close friends. Seiya, glancing into the busy living room, seeing an up and alert Rei, sent a knowing smirk her direction.

Seeing the friendly gesture of her new friend, Rei gladly returned one. The other two boys glanced and waved before they disappeared into the other room of the kitchen.

Attentions back to where they were before the boys entered the house, Kagome smiled at Rei. "You were saying?" Rei asked with a small smile.

Kagome wrinkled her forehead as she tried to recall what she was going to say a moment ago. Finally remembering what had almost left her mind, Kagome finally answered, "The reason I asked you what I had asked, was because when you were outside, you're friends had shown up." She said, taking a breath before she continued any further. "And when they did, I assume that it was dark out." Her eye brows furrowed as she thought back on the sight she had seen hours ago. "I don't know how that works, but anyway, they attacked you." She said her brows lifting up with her mouth closed shut with a small smile.

"They did?" Rei asked, disbelief and shock over taking her and her mind. Never in a million years would she have ever guessed that her friends would attack her. Kagome smirked as she grabbed Rei's soft hand in her own pair of soft hands.

"Yeah they did." She lightly laughed with her eyes brightly shining. She knew Rei would hate her for messing with her mind, just as she would if Rei had done the same. "In a bear hug that is." She finished, relieving Rei from her thoughts of betrayal and confusement.

"Yeah, hehe…about that." Minako said her face red with embarrassment. Rei just smiled at Minako's words and her way of apologizing. She always had a way with words…or at least actions. Then again, that was the best part about having Minako as a friend.

Hearing a sudden and loud growling, a disturbed face of Usagi, Rei knew exactly what was on Usagi's mind. "Have you guys eaten anything yet?" Rei asked with a smile on her featured face. Knowing Usagi, she was always hungry. But the others, she didn't know.

Rubbing her aching tummy, Usagi looked down to her grumbling stomach, which was demanding food. "I'm so hungry." They all heard the blond say. The room filling with the sweet sound of laughter, Rei couldn't help but join the joyous chorus. It had been a long time since she had laughed with her friends, but it only felt as if it were just the day before.

Hearing a loud thud come from the room up above, Kagome suspected it to be her brother. "I'll be back." Kagome stated with a smile as she caringly squeezed Rei's hand once more before she quickly stood, leaving the room as she walked up the staircase.

The smiling friends all placing themselves on a couch near by, Rei could only think of one thing to talk about. And that was about her vision. "Guys." Rei said as she slowly stood up on her feet. Standing on her feet, she thought they would've failed her. But surprisingly, they worked fine just as they should've. "I have to tell you guys something." She said a serious tone over taking her voice.

All eyes on her, Rei could feel the awkward tension beginning to rise. Rei didn't know how she was going to break the news to them exactly. The way she was taught to tell bad news was the only way she was taught how to. Opening her mouth getting ready to inform her friends about the possible future, Rei suddenly felt an unwanted presence near by.

Rei jerked her head towards the window, a cautious eye being kept on the transparent wall. As the blond watched her friends' sudden change in emotion, Minako couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong?"

Her bold amethyst eyes slowly closing, Rei felt the evil presence grow stronger and stronger, until it almost overtook her delicate senses. It was an unusual aura, one she had never sensed before. Rei could sense pure hatred and evil; not exactly the best thing to wake up to. Although she had moved, Rei had clearly forgotten that even though she had re-located herself, there still would be danger lurking at every corner.

'Something's not right' Rei thought to herself. Her head turning towards the steps of the home, Rei knew something bad was going to happen. As she thought to herself, little did she know that her body was moving towards the steps. She supposed she was going to check on Kagome.

"I'll be back." Rei said to her friends as she began her journey up the steps. Hopefully the gut feeling she was experiencing was only that.

☼-With Kagome-☼

"Sota?" Kagome whispered to her brothers closed door. The miko lightly knocked on her younger siblings door, as she waited patiently for an answer. "Sota, are you ok?" She asked, curiosity taking over the best of her.

Still hearing no reply, Kagome found it best to check up on him anyway. Kagome grabbed the cold door knob instantly warming it with her body heat. With a strong grip on the door knob, Kagome twisted the round object slightly, pushing the light door open.

The room was dark and content. Clean to Kagome's surprise. Whispering her brother's name again, Kagome still did not receive an answer. A bit impatient by now, Kagome turned the lights on. Not caring whether or not she woke her brother.

Seconds after the light had lit the dark room, Kagome's eyes widened with discovery and horror. "Sota!?" She yelled, quickly running to his empty bedside. Pulling the thin blankets off from the empty bed, Kagome had revealed that Sota was missing. 'Where is he?' She thought to herself. 'He better not be pulling a prank.' Kagome thought bitterly as she scolded herself afterwards.

Deep breaths breaking the silence of the room, Kagome instantly snapped out of her thoughts. Something was behind her. Something big and demonic. Kagome could tell it was a demon from the stench that reeked from it.

Slowly turning around, facing the doorway, Kagome's eyes were set upon an unlikely sight. The demon was hairy and bulky. It had the head of a lion; sharp teeth and blood red eyes, with a body that of a man. Yet the strangest part was the lower part; made up of the strong back hind legs of an ox.

Her heart beat racing and her petite body beginning to shake, Kagome was frozen with fear. Suspecting that this demon was the one who had kidnapped her brother, Kagome was determined to get him back.

Standing tall, and forcing herself to stop shaking, Kagome stood 10 feet away from the demon and asked, "Where is Sota?" Her voice came out weaker than she had intended on.

The demon smirked malevolently, with an evil glint in its blood eyes. Kagome swore it fed off of fear. And if it did, it would get lots of it. As it lifted its head up, its mouth opened wide; a loud screech bursting throughout the house. Kagome covered her ears as she flinched with pain, the sound was eerie and frightful. Not even the Gods could survive it.

A window nearby shattered into pieces, the wind blowing in the shards as they stabbed themselves into Kagome's left shoulder. She cried in pain as she gripped her left arm. She could feel the razor jagged edges poke into her silk soft skin. Suddenly the screech discontinued with a loud thud following after.

"Kagome!" She heard Rei's sharp voice yell. "Get the others and leave!" She yelled as she struggled with the demon inside of the room. Rei straddled the oversized demon, holding its muscular arms behind it with its body shoved down against the floor. Kagome watched Rei struggle with the demon as she tried to hold it down. She didn't want to lose Rei. She didn't want to lose anyone in her life.

Kagome shook her head with pained tears running down her skin. "No, I won't leave you Rei." She said her hand grabbing her pained arm.

Rei harshly elbowed the demons head down against the floor as she held it there. "Now!" She yelled.

Biting down on her rosy pink tongue, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, running out of the room as fast as she could. 'Be careful Rei.' She thought as she entered the empty hallway.

As she neared the steps, she heard the desperate cries of Rei's friends.

"Minako, watch out!"

"Get away from me!"

"SEIYA!!!"...

The screams echoed throughout the house, stopping Kagome in her tracks. Warm tears flooded her vision as her heart ached with pain. 'What have I done?' She asked herself. This was all her fault...wasn't it? She lead the demons here...to her home...her friends...to Rei.

Feeling an odd cool breeze behind her, Kagome turned around; her right hand still leached onto her left arm. She could feel the blood seep down her shirt, and through her fingers. The feeling of wooziness and faintness overtook Kagome's mind as she struggled to stand. The sensational pain overtaking her, the last thing Kagome remembered was a black swirling vortex, headed towards her way.

☼-With Rei-☼

Flying across the room like a piece of paper picked up by the careless wind, Rei was stopped by the motionless wall; with the floor's arms wide open catching her as she fell. Although it wasn't a very pleasant landing, Rei was just thankful it wasn't out the window. 'Damn, I hate demons.' She thought to herself as she pushed herself up and off from the wooded flooring.

"Give up already." Rei said boldly as she wiped the small amount of blood dripping from her bottom lip.

"Not a chance," The demon hissed with a demonic echo. " Phoenix."

' Phoenix?' Rei questioned as she furrowed her brows. Where the heck did the demon come up with Phoenix? Locked in her puzzled thoughts, Rei had not noticed that the demon was charging straight towards her. That is until she felt the floor shake from underneath herself.

"Shit." She breathed as she watched the demon super speed towards her. Knowing the demon was too fast, Rei knew she would be hit with full force.

Closing her eyes as she waited for the blow, it never came. Instead Rei felt herself being sucked into something, like objects in the pathway of a tornado.

The last thought that lingered in Rei's mind was, 'This can't be good.'

-----------------------

**Authors note:**

**ChicaFuego**-Thank you very much. . I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.  
**Black Rouge**-Lol. Thanks for the review. Sorry about the late update though.  
**Lina Hino-**Lol. Thanks for the review.  
**Chelseaaa-**Lol. I plan on giving you guys a lot more chapters to read!  
**Tsuki No Koneko-**Sorry for the late update.  
**Moto moon**-He,he oops. Oh, and thats ok, I just want the story to progress at a steady rate.

Thank you all for you're great reviews. I really appreciate them. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Oh, and btw the fun will begin in the next chapter. Hint: Rei and Inu. Thats all the clues I can give you, sry! SO until then, hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and can't wait to hear from you guys!

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked the chapter.


End file.
